A Creation of a New Beginning
by Lovefanfiction77
Summary: Starts after the State Championship Game. Lyla and Tim are face with the fact that the futures that they planned out for themselves are over, and they have to work together to start a new one that works for them.
1. Chapter 1

After the state championship game while everyone else is celebrating the victory, Lyla is being surrounded and chased aft

After the state championship game while everyone else is celebrating the victory, Lyla is being surrounded and chased after by Jason and Buddy. Two men she really doesn't want to see. She takes off running for the locker rooms. Tim sees the whole display and decides to follow. He finds her in a huddle next to a toilet. She has visibly been crying and gotten sick. Tim not caring that it is a girls' locker room kneels down next to her. He cradles her head and just lets her cry. She keeps saying that she is sorry. Tim rubs back her hair. He decides he needs to get her out of there before everyone gets back. He ask her if she's okay to go. She nods her head yes. He helps her up and helps her gather her stuff together before they go.

They go back to her hotel room. He helps her lay down on the bed and then gets a damp cloth for her forehead. He sits down next to her and cradles her head in his lap.

Suddenly Lyla leaps up and runs to the bathroom. Tim rushes in when her hears her getting sick and holds back her hair. Lyla leans back against the tub. Tim helps her clean up. Then Lyla looks up at Tim with tears running down her face and chokes out, "I'm sorry, Tim. I'm so so sorry." Lyla buries her face into her hands before getting out, "Tim, I think I'm pregnant. I haven't taken a test yet, but I'm late. I mean really late. At first, I just thought it was stress. Then I heard the talk about the Taylor's baby tonight. I started to put it all together. If I am Tim, the baby is yours. Jason and I haven't done anything since his accident."

Lyla searches Tim's face for some sort of reaction. She can't seem to find any, and it makes her start to plead with him. "Tim, please say something. I'm scared to death here. I'm . . ." She starts to try to get up but starts to tumble.

Tim jumps up to catch her before her head hits the side of the tub. He takes her back into the room and helps her sit down on the bed. He kneels in front of her and holds both of her hands. Tim looks up at Lyla a few tears have escaped from his eyes. "Lyla, I just don't know what to say. I want to help you and make you feel better, but I just don't know what to say. I will say this. If you are pregnant I will be there for you every step of the way. I really care about you, I want to you everything that you need. First we need to try to get showers and some rest. Then tomorrow we'll go home. We'll get a test and find out."

Tim looks up to see Lyla shaking her head no, "I can't go home. I can't handle all that drama right now."

Tim raises up to wipe away Lyla's tears. "You can hide out at my house as long as you need to."

Lyla gets up and heads into the bathroom. She turns around to Tim and gives him a little smile, "Thanks."

Tim is driving back to Dillon deep in thought. As he watches Lyla sleeping in the seat next to him, he gently brushes back her hair and a smile comes across his face.

They get to Dillon and reach Tim's house. They hide Lyla's car in his garage. Then he gets her settled down in his room.

He asks her if she wants him there while she does the test and she nods her head yes. She takes the test into the bathroom and comes out a little while later to sit next to Tim as they wait for the results. She reaches out for his hand.

When the time is up, Lyla and Tim go into the bathroom hand in hand to check on the results.

Loud sobs can be heard coming from the bathroom and then Tim comes out carrying Lyla. He carries her over to his bed, and they just hold each other. Tim tries to tell Lyla that everything is going to be okay, but it is hard to make someone else believe something that you aren't sure of yourself.

The next day while they should be in school the two of them enter a free clinic two towns away under the names, Mr. and Mrs. Collins.

Lyla shakes as she is taken back to a private exam room. Tim paces the room as the nurse draws blood from Lyla's arm. Then he rubs her arm reassuringly after the nurse leaves. They feel like they are left to wait for hours for a doctor to come in to see them. When the doctor comes in he tells them what they already know. Lyla is pregnant. Lyla buries her face into Tim's arms and does her best to hold back her tears. They listen as the doctor issues instructions about her condition. Then they set up a date for her first prenatal check up.

Just wrote for entertainment purposes. I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyla's Thoughts

Lyla's Thoughts

I just found out today that my life might be over, at least the one that I had planned for myself. Who am I kidding? That fairy tale perfect life was over ages ago. The news today just put the final nail in the coffin of ever getting that back. To tell you the truth I wouldn't get it back even if I could. I figured out something today that I hadn't been willing to admit to myself until now. I love Tim Riggins. I just wish it hadn't taken . . . .

I don't know what to call it . . . for me to realize how I felt about him. I just can't tell him and risk him not feeling the same way. He has been so wonderful to me through this whole thing. I couldn't have asked for a more supportive man. But will he come to hate me once he truly realizes what this all means? Will he leave me all alone?

Tim's Thoughts

In just a short amount of time, I went from a teenager who biggest decision was which party would I go to celebrate out win at State. To a man child with some pretty grown up decisions to make. I watched her as everyone had celebrated our win. Through the crowd of people, it was still her brown ponytail I picked out. She just has something about her that just makes her shine. She looked so sad standing out on the sidelines while everyone around her cheered. I wanted so bad to just go and scoop her up in my arms and never let her go. Then I looked down at my best friend in a wheelchair. It make me snap out of my little fantasy world. I slapped him on the back and watched him as he wheeled over to her. I saw her begin to back further and further away. Then from the other direction I saw Buddy heading over. She threw up her hands and took off running. I had a sudden urge to forget about all the stuff that had been keeping me from her. All that mattered at that moment was that she was okay. I didn't care that we had just won state or that if Jason knew what I was doing he would probably be mad as hell. I just had to know that she was okay that the woman I loved was okay. When she told me that she thought she might be pregnant, I can't begin to tell you what I felt. I was so scared but not for myself. I was scared for Lyla. I only wanted the best for her. I only wanted her to be happy, and now she looked so scared and sad. All I could do was hold her in my arms and pray that everything was going to be okay. When we found out that she really was pregnant that we were going to become parents. I started to think of my future in a whole different way. It wasn't just "Texas Forever" anymore. Who was I kidding anymore any hope of that future was long gone. I now had to be a bigger man and take care of my new future, my new little family. I love her so much. I know the future ahead of us will be hard, but I know we can make it. I just know we can.


End file.
